Bitten
by AnimeFireandIce
Summary: Hinata is the newest obssession of a murderer.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata Hyuga walked quickly down the street, she thought she was being followed…unfortunately she was right.

Sasuke Uchiha stalked his newest obsession, "I'll capture her soon…very soon." He licked his lips at the thought of seeing her blood on his hands. Sasuke Uchiha was a murder, he had never been caught. Sure the police had leads, but they could never find him. His latest kill was none other than his former teammate Sakura Haruno. He only attacked females. The first murder that started it all was about five years ago when Sasuke was thirteen. One of his 'fan-girls' had snuck into his home. So instead of asking her to leave he decided it was easier to kill her. But his new obsession was Hinata Hyuga. His subconscious loves her, but his conscious mind misunderstands this as hate.

Sasuke swiftly jumped out of the trees and knocked out the Hyuga heiress. He carried her bridal style back to his hide-out.

Sasuke threw a bucket of cold water onto Hinata. She awoke with a volt, but her wrists were chained to the wall. She looked into his onyx eyes with fear surrounding her own. Sasuke walked closer, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. Hinata leaned closer to the wall, "Wh-what is going on!?"

Sasuke smirked as he walked back to the wall across from Hinata. Hinata screamed as a small light flicked on. Sasuke gripped the dead Sakura's chin tightly and made her look at Hinata, ignoring the stiffness of her neck. "Look we have company…and you are covered in blood. You bitch!" Hinata flinched as he slapped Sakura's pale face. Hinata looked closer noticing the deep gashes in Sakura's skin. Hinata closed her eyes as Sasuke pressed his shoe against Sakura's side and pulled her arm, ripping it off. He turned to Hinata, "Well…she isn't fun anymore. Now I can start fixing you."

He grinned sadistically as he picked up a kunai, "I promise to make your death slow and painful." As Sasuke was about to dig the kunai into her thigh he grabbed his head and started screaming in pain.

Hinata smiled as she saw Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, and Choji standing in the corner. Hinata noticed Ino was crying, "Sakura-san…she-she was dead b-before he…um…m-made her arm f-fall off."

Kiba walked over to Sasuke and kicked his side breaking his ribs, "YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!!!" He untied Hinata and picked her up, "Choji, get Sasuke."

-Back in Konoha-

Hinata smiled as she snuggled closer to Kiba, who was carrying her home. Kiba yawned, "Hey Hinata."

Hinata opened her eyes and looked at him, "What's wrong K-Kiba-kun?"

Kiba laughed silently, "Um Hinata…can I crash at your house?" Hinata nodded, as she fell asleep.

-**Konoha Prison-**

Sasuke opened his eyes, instantly regretting it. He blinked slowly as he scanned the room. He frowned as a tall pale man drew closer to him, "How did you end up in here…Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke recognized the voice, "You're that snake that wanted me when I was twelve, aren't you?"

Orochimaru smiled, "Yes, I am. Now answer my questions. First, why did you become a murderer, and leave the village over leaving the village and coming with me? And second, how did they catch you?"

Sasuke frowned, "I quite frankly don't like you. Then, for the next answer…this girl…Hinata Hyuga. I-she…I don't know. I was about to plunge the knife into her leg, and her team showed up. I-I would have killed her quicker, but something made me hesitate. I don't know why, because I hate her."

Orochimaru appeared to be deep in thought, "Are you sure?" Sasuke nodded. Orochimaru smirked, "You don't hate her Sasuke; you love her."

Sasuke scoffed, "I do not!"

Orochimaru pinned Sasuke against the wall as he tried to attack him, "I'm arranging her to have a visit here, you will understand then. But until then, I want to welcome you into the world of vampires, so you can welcome her."

Sasuke gasped in pain as he felt teeth sink deep into his neck, "How dare you…" Orochimaru smiled as he felt Sasuke collapse; he carried him over to the lower bunk of the bed and carefully lied him down. Orochimaru walked over the guard paging button; he pressed it in slowly.

A fuzzy voice came over the intercom, "What is it Orochimaru?" He smirked; this was working out perfectly…

**-Hyuga Compound…The next morning.-**

Kiba sighed as he opened the door, oh how he hated people who woke Hinata up, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!? YOU'VE BEEN BEATING THIS DAMN DOOR FOR TEN MINUTES!!!!!"

The man stared at Kiba, "Err…the prison has sent me to pick-up Hinata-sama, so she can meet with the Uchiha."

Kiba frowned, "She's only going if I can g-"

"K-Kiba-kun?" The man noticed Hinata, and informed her of his purpose. Hinata was petrified, "N-n-no! I can't go to him!"

The man sighed, "You are allowed to carry kunai, shuriken, or any other weapon of your choice since they are both on death row. Also there will be one guard; no one else is allowed to enter. I've been given orders to take you by force if necessary." Hinata nodded and began to silently walk beside the man.

**-Prison-**

Orochimaru watched as the door opened, and Hinata was pushed inside. Hinata panicked, "Th-there was supposed to-to be a g-guard in here."

Orochimaru smiled, _'Now I know why Sasuke likes her'_ He walked over to Hinata, "The guards are on break. Come now, sit down."

Hinata looked at the bunk bed to see Sasuke still lying there, "I-is he sick?"

Orochimaru walked over to him, "Love sick."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Orochimaru started shaking Sasuke, "Wake up Sasuke. We have company." Sasuke groaned as he slowly sat up.

Hinata started shaking in fear as Sasuke walked towards her. Sasuke watched her shake silently, "Are you cold…?" Hinata shook her head; Sasuke twitched as she bit her lip to hard and blood trickled down her chin.

Orochimaru gripped his shoulder, "Remember what I said you had to do before I would allow you to do that. You have to k-"

"Shut up." Hinata drew back closer to the seat as Sasuke got closer. Sasuke put his hands on her shoulders, "Hinata…hold still." Hinata gasped as Sasuke pressed his lips against hers. Sasuke pulled back away from her, "Hinata?"

Hinata's eyes were still wide, "S-s-snake…"

Sasuke tilted his head slightly, "What?"

Hinata pointed behind him, "SNAKE!!!" Sasuke and Orochimaru turned around and started laughing.

Orochimaru pulled Hinata up out of her seat, "Sasuke, our time is almost up. You must hurry."

Sasuke frowned, "Tch…" Hinata screamed as Sasuke ripped her shirt, "Hold still, dammit." Sasuke pushed her against the wall; he winced as he felt his fangs grow out. Hinata kept struggling, but she screamed in pain as Sasuke sunk his fangs deep into her neck. Sasuke quickly pulled his fangs out and caught her as she fell to the ground. Sasuke sat her in the chair, and wiped the blood off her neck. He bit into his wrist, and held it in front of her, "Drink my blood."

Hinata tried to move, but she failed. "Pl-please…no. Don't h-hurt me."

Sasuke forced his wrist into her mouth, "Drink my blood or you will die!" Sasuke closed his eyes in pain as Hinata slowly began to suck the blood out of his arm, "I love you Hinata…please forgive me."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please reveiw...pretty please!?


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG!!! I LOVE YOU ALLL!!! This is a new record for me! 1 chapter with 14 reveiws in two days! So, because you guys made me _REALLY_ happy...here is the new chapter, 6 days before normal release days...yeah...I love you guys a lot. lol So please, please, please review at the end!!!! Thank you! Also...I know it is reeeeaaaallllyyyy short, but for the sake of the stroy I had to end it there...**

Hinata opened her eyes to see Orochimaru and Sasuke leaning over her, "Sasuke…what did you do to me? Where are we?"

Sasuke ran his tongue over his fangs, "All you need to know is that I own your life now. Your mine, and Hinata I love you." Sasuke kissed her gently. Hinata allowed him to push his tongue into her mouth. Hinata watched Sasuke close his eyes; Hinata bit down on his tongue as hard as she could. Sasuke hissed in pain, "Orochimaru…"

Orochimaru patted Hinata on her head, "Well Sasuke…you can kill her. Maybe you do hate her; she hates you after all. Let her drink blood from your neck…she will become more...attached." Sasuke pulled his shirt off and sat on the bed, instructing Hinata to drink his blood, or he would kill her.

Hinata slowly sunk her fangs deep into Sasuke's neck; he closed his eyes tightly, "Damn this hurts." Sasuke let his fangs grown out, and before Orochimaru could stop him he sunk his fangs into Hinata's neck. She clawed the wall in pain; Hinata pulled her fangs out, causing Sasuke to as well. Sasuke lay down on the bed beside Hinata. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and snuggled into her neck. Hinata struggled in attempt to make him let go, but she failed. Hinata sighed and slowly relaxed; Sasuke smirked, "Also we are in Orochimaru's Lair." Orochimaru threw a blanket over the two as they fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………

Hinata opened her eyes slowly; Sasuke was still sleeping peacefully beside her, "Murderer." She crawled off the bed, careful not to wake him up.

Sasuke opened his eyes, "Where are you going?" Hinata just stood there. Sasuke frowned and pinned her against the wall, "I asked you a question."

"I'm leaving, Sasuke."

Sasuke began laughing, "You can't leave; because you will die without someone's blood to drink. If you try to drink someone's blood who isn't a vampire…they will die or if you choose they will be cursed to live as a vampire. So I am your only option, just as you are to me."

Hinata frowned darkly, "Come with me."

……………………………………………………………...

Hinata walked beside Sasuke, "We're here."

Hinata smiled as she saw a familiar face running towards her, "HINATA! Yo, Hinata!"

Hinata laughed as Naruto scooped her up in a hug, "Hello, Naruto-kun. I really need to go home, okay. I'll see you later."

Sasuke walked into Hinata's house, "It is nice in here."

Hinata nodded, "Thanks…Sasuke…I feel really thirsty. Why?"

Sasuke pulled his shirt off, "You need blood…go ahead."

They sat on her couch, and Hinata sunk her fangs into his neck. After she felt she had enough blood she carefully pulled her fangs out, "Th-thanks, Sasuke."

"Anytime."


End file.
